<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сын божий и похититель молний by Eichenwald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537712">Сын божий и похититель молний</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eichenwald/pseuds/Eichenwald'>Eichenwald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семь раз отрежь, один отмерь [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Out of Character, Roleswap, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eichenwald/pseuds/Eichenwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Верде боится шаровых молний и быстро регенирирует, а у Реборна в голове действия выбираются русской рулеткой</p>
<p>или аркобалено-ролсвап!ау, где Реборн гроза, а Верде солнце</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семь раз отрежь, один отмерь [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сын божий и похититель молний</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>аве аркобалено, пейринг в глазах читающего, мемы с бжд и мои персональные фетиши на взрослого реборна в перчаточках и пальто.</p>
<p>и да, я богиня названий, харон, *подмигивает* позвони мне!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Ух, а там разведут огонь, чтоб новых создать богов, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Загонят тебя в наркоз и гордо загрузят в гроб, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Вокруг соберут парад и вгонят в тебя ножи; </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Гаруспики погадают на срезе твоей души.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Верде застыл на месте. С шаровыми молниями всегда так: ты либо уповаешь, что это просто иллюзия, глюк твоей фантазии, либо остаёшься со шрамами и лёгкой тахикардией на всю жизнь. Или не на всю — Верде солнце, у него читы. Да и молний никаких не было, был только Реборн в комнате и их неиссякаемое гейское напряжение. Почти константа.</p>
<p>Верде шарит за константы, дифференциалы, кислород, кислоту, митоз и мейоз. Из этого списка Реборн тоже во всём разбирается, так, на базовом уровне, а по дифференциалам может Верде урыть. Математик, хочется выплюнуть ему в лицо. Но Верде так не делает, ведь тогда на паскудной роже проступит ухмылочка, глаза прищурятся под тенью шляпы, а руки в кожаных перчатках начнут хлопать издевательски цинично. Сколько Верде помнит Реборна: каждую его линию, каждый торчащий позвонок, каждую чёрную волосинку, каждую родинку на смуглой коже, — столько Реборн носит перчатки, прикрывающие прекрасные белые шрамы. Реборн говорит только однажды — ха-ха, молния проходит из руки в руку, а пальцы дёргаются так, будто ток всё ещё бегает туда-обратно и не может выйти.</p>
<p>Верде не социолог, потому что естественные науки в его понимании более естественны, а философия, юриспруденция, психология, социология эта — всё от лукавого. Фу, человеческая хрень. Но это не отменяет того факта, что Верде имеет дело со статистикой. И, ну, он не делает опросы, а просто наблюдает и фиксирует закономерности, так что его классификация по типу пламени явно точнее, чем соционика, астрология и что там ещё было.</p>
<p>Так вот, краткий справочник пламенников по версии Верде, который он выдумал однажды, моясь в душе (можете использовать):</p>
<p>1. Облака не мизантропы, просто склоны к саморазрушению. Любят отказываться от социальных контактов, изолировать себя и планомерно ломать, пока не оказываются в могиле.</p>
<p>2. Небеса не всепрощающие, а хитрые. Они как наркотики и осознают это, пользуются, высасывают душу с потрохами, превращают тебя в домашнего питомца, а не товарища, и улыбаются так — всепрощающе.</p>
<p>3. У туманов не бывает нормального детства. Они все поголовно травмированы, иной исход не приводит к появлению пламени.</p>
<p>4. Дожди истеричны. Они могут успокоить кого-угодно, но сами прирождённые королевы драмы. Склонны к преувеличению.</p>
<p>5. У солнца нет тормозов. Ни Бог, ни Дьявол не сможет остановить истинное солнце, если оно чего-то захочет. Небеса могут — вернёмся ко второму пункту и вспомним, что они те ещё манипуляторы.</p>
<p>6. Ураганы предают. Поголовно, по-чёрному, жестоко, а иногда даже абсолютно ненамеренно, но только ураганы способны довести небеса до отчаяния во всепрощающих глазах.</p>
<p>7. Грозы слабы.</p>
<p>И с последним пунктом всю жизнь Реборн спорит, как может, придумывает то, что другим бы и в голову не пришло, прыгает выше головы, задевает боками туфлей уши и отталкивается от воздуха, забираясь ещё и ещё выше.</p>
<p>— Успокойся, Верде, я здесь не по твою душу, — с ухмылкой сказал Реборн, потирая скрытые перчатками руки. От него за километр несло пламенем Мармона, и Верде поморщился. Пришлось заставить себя снова двигаться.</p>
<p>— А по чью?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — эта паскуда скалится, жестикулирует, знает, что привлекает внимание. Сеет фетиши в сердцах людей. — Наверное, ни по чью. Просто решил украсть твою девственность. Шутка!</p>
<p>Верде приподнял бровь.</p>
<p>— Ты же мне эту работку подкинул, вот я перед тобой и отчитываюсь: заставил Мармона сражаться с облаком вашего наследника, чтобы потренировать. Жаль девочку.</p>
<p>— Почему не сказал это сразу Тимотео? — недовольно уточнил Верде.</p>
<p>— Я вожусь с мальчишкой ради тебя, а не ради него. Что, даже кофе за такое не угостишь? — прошептал он уже на ухо. Верде почувствовал боль, краем глаза увидел зелёные искры и недовольно осознал, что не переобулся сегодня после похода на собрание Альянса. Молния прошила его насквозь, клетки тут же начали регенерировать, пламя солнца завыло внутри, расплылось, первым делом успокаивая и баюкая оторопевшее сердце. Верде осел на пол, содрогаясь и просчитывая вероятные последствия. Реборн щёлкнул пальцами где-то над головой и слюняво чмокнул его в щеку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И ушёл, пританцовывая под играющее в голове танго. С шаровыми молниями всегда так — только двинешься, и убьёт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>